


Underground

by The_Queen_Of_Ice_And_Snow



Series: Frozen One Shots [1]
Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: One Shot, Sister-Sister Relationship, Unless people want more but probably not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 17:23:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19339114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Queen_Of_Ice_And_Snow/pseuds/The_Queen_Of_Ice_And_Snow
Summary: Elsa and Anna meet with a familiar face. Shouting, fighting, and Elsa's uncontrollable angry self ensue.





	Underground

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Lindsey Stirling's newest release, Underground. IT'S SUPER GOOD. Listen to it --> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EJ09pSuA9hw

_"Due to your crimes against Queen Elsa and Princess Anna, Hans Westergaard, you are hereby exiled from Arendelle."_

_"Good riddance," Anna whispered, her glare piercing through Hans. Hans looked at her in disdain._

_Elsa noticed him tighten his jaw as the guards led him away onto the ship where he would be sent back to the Southern Isles._

* * *

"I exiled you," Elsa growls, barely containing her rage. "You have not been welcome in this country ever since you turned on my sister and let her die."

"Also when you tried to kill her," Anna adds, but a single look from Elsa's darkening eyes silences her.

Hans nearly tips his head. "I have unfinished business here, it seems."

"There is no unfinished business in Arendelle for you."

"Oh, really." Hans smiles. After a pause, he simply shakes his head and shouts "Guards!"

He merely smirks at the two sisters' reactions as guards swarm onto the ship from below the deck.  _16 in total,_ Elsa notes.  _Half holding crossbows, the other half holding swords._ They surround Hans, weapons at the ready.

Elsa grits her teeth. "Fine. We'll settle your 'unfinished business'."

Anna glances up at her incredulously. "Els--"

Elsa grins as several pillars of ice grow from the ground, the one in the middle isolating Hans from everyone else. Quickly, she creates a ice castle of sorts, not unlike the one on North Mountain. Hans is on the top floor, locked inside a spacious room. The guards are below him, crowded inside another room.

Anna furrows her eyebrows at Elsa. "What... I don't get it. What's your plan?"

Elsa holds out her palm, letting a sword and a key made of ice form in her hand.

"Up the stairs. Sword is for protection. Hans is up there."

"Wait, what? Why aren't we going together?"

Elsa sighs. "I can't risk you being hurt by the guards. If I don't deal with them and if the guards somehow got out, we'll both get hurt. I'll be up there with you as soon as I can."

Anna crosses her arms, a pout beginning to form on her face. "Still doesn't explain wh--"

"Just trust me! Do you trust me?"

Elsa bites her lip, looking nervously at Anna, her hand still outstretched towards her sister.

Anna snatched the items before hugging Elsa tight. Elsa froze before gently wrapping her arms around her sister.

"Be careful," Elsa whispers.

"He should be the one being careful," Anna replies. Elsa can only smile slightly as Anna lets go of her and races up the steps.

_She'd better stay safe, Hans. I'm not going to spare you this time if you hurt my sister again._

 

Anna was getting much better with ice. She rushes up the stairs without any issues. At the top of the stairs is a single door. Without hesitation, Anna plunges the key in and slams the door open.

The room is almost an exact replica of the top floor of the castle in North Mountain. Hans is surveying the landscape when Anna bursts into the room. He swivels around at the sound.

Hans lunges at her almost immediately, but Anna dodges out of the way just in time. Gripping the sword Elsa created moments ago, she blocks every attack Hans throws at her, every now and then throwing a jab of her own. Neither of them are gaining an advantage, filling Anna to the brim with adrenaline and the determination to defeat the man who almost ruined her life.

_We're not giving ourselves up to your stupid mind-games ever again._

 

The moment Elsa flings open the door, she meets face-to-face with the sixteen guards from before. In one fluid motion, they all raise their weapons at her. She raised both hands and knocked three or four of the weapons out of their hands, startling the rest of the guards. As the men were distracted, she ran into the room and shot ice at each of the men, forcing several more men to drop their weapons and others to stay planted against the wall, watching with horrified expressions on their faces as the sharp ice grew slowly towards their necks.

Six men remain. They circle her, calling out to each other in hopes of defeating her. She easily disarms four of the men who rush at her with the swords, and then she's left with two guards with crossbows.

_It's almost like it happened yesterday._

 

"You almost killed my sister!"

"She almost killed you!"

" _You_ almost killed me!"

"You almost froze to death!"

"Elsa didn't do it on purpose, but you did!"

Anna realizes that her strength is beginning to fade. Hans has much more experience and preparation than she does in sword-fighting. She knows that if they were throwing things at each other right now, Anna would be winning by a lot, but instead she's barely avoiding a sharpened blade from slicing into her stomach.

 _Elsa would never forgive me if I got hurt._ _Well, she would also never forgive Hans and would probably murder him._

Determination shoots through Anna as she remembers Elsa's insistence that Hans "deserved an icicle in every one of his vital organs".

_Yeah. Hans should be the one being careful._

 

"Shoot the mons--"

All of her self-control melts instantly. Up until now, she has tried to be gentle, has tried to make sure no one has to die.

Before the guard can even finish the word, she's created up a snowstorm. She turns around and shoots a volley of icicles at the guard.

He's knocked down onto his back. His hands, feet, and crossbow all frozen into the floor. With barely time to react, she whips around and shoots ice at the guard behind her, quickly disarming him like the others.

She walks up to the guard with his back on the floor. Bits of blood stain his clothing from where the icicles had lodged themselves before Elsa melted them. Terror is written all over his face as she leans over him, her gaze furious.

"You're lucky that I didn't kill every single one of you. I am not a  _monster._ Hans Westergaard is, and so are all of you for believing in his twisted morals."

Elsa lifts her head up and strides through the door towards the staircase.

_I'm coming, Anna._

 

Hans has the upper hand.

Anna is starting to panic. Elsa has to be here soon.

She's only barely fending off Hans's attacks now, and she can tell that he is teasing her now. She's tried every trick in the book and he still seems mostly undeterred.

"No one loves you, you know," Anna spits in his face. "They might at first, but they'll see your true nature."

_Mistake, I shouldn't have said that!_

With one rage-fueled swipe, Anna's sword goes flying across the room. When she tries to dive after it, Hans kicks her in the stomach.

"Oh, I tried to be quite patient with you." The sadistic smile is back. "We could have ruled Arendelle together, but you just had to run after that witch."

"Elsa is no witch. She is my sister and much kinder than you!" Anna snarls.

Hans raises his eyebrows before picking Anna up.

"Put me down you--!"

Hans covers her mouth with his gloved hand. Her muffled screams aren't loud enough and now she's really panicking.

He holds her over the edge of the balcony. She grabs the railing of the balcony, her heart now beating out of her chest.

If she falls, she will die.

She knows that Hans is well aware of that.

"It's nice that the witch put this here," he comments, dropping Anna. She barely has time to adjust her grip on the railing as her body falls. She feels her hands slipping.

_I'm actually going to die._

Hans smiles.

"It looks like you need a little help."

"Help that I know you're not going to offer," Anna hisses.

"How rude. In that case, then, I think I have no choice."

He steps forward and slowly forces Anna's right hand off the railing.

_Please. Elsa._

Her left hand is slipping, and Hans knows that.

" _Long live--_ "

" _\--the Queen and the Princess._ "

Looking down, she sees that a hand made of ice, all the way from the ground far below, is helping her back up over the balcony.

She glances up to see a furious Elsa. One hand is raised just like the one helping Anna, the other controlling another hand made of ice, but this one is holding Hans by the neck against the wall.

She climbs over the railing just as Elsa begins her angry monologue.

"I don't know what you were  _thinking, coming back to Arendelle,_ " Elsa growls. "But you are  _not allowed here ever again._ I think sending you and your little crew back as ice blocks will send a message."

"Els--"

"Anna, he almost killed you. I don't care about mercy anymore."

Anna rolls her eyes. "I don't care about that, either. I just wanted to thank you."

Elsa glances at Anna, her eyes lighting up and a small smile crossing her face.

"Anything for you, Anna."

Anna launches into Elsa's arms. Elsa returns the hug, holding her tight.

Suddenly, Anna pulls away. "If you'll really do anything for me..."

"Which I most definitely will, Anna, I hope you know that."

"Great, that's good." Anna pauses before gesturing to the balcony in mock frustration. "Because can you please stop putting these in your ice castles where anyone could fall off and die? Or at least make the railing higher for safety reasons?"

**Author's Note:**

> awfully convenient balcony, both in movie and fanfic  
> awfully convenient ice castle too whew
> 
> I see you papercheesecake ;) (also thanks for proofreading hehe)


End file.
